Alliance Bingo Battle 40
.png |start jst=12:00 August 22 2019 |end jst=22:59 August 28 2019 |dp day 1 start = 08:00 August 24 2019 |dp day 1 end = 23:00 August 24 2019 |dp day 1 multiple = 2 |dp day 2 start = 08:00 August 27 2019 |dp day 2 end = 23:00 August 27 2019 |dp day 2 multiple = 2 | Harmonie |Rank Reward | |Rank Reward | Mint |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Bunny Misa |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Fizz |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Sephy Colden |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 40th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Tower of the Lady Fox event. The 40th Alliance Bingo Battle has begun!! :Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■Event Details :The event will only be held for a limited time. Battle against multiple Alliances and aim for Bingo with the members of your Alliance! ▼Participation Requirements :You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ※For more details, please refer to the "How to play an Alliance Bingo Battle event" announcement. ■Event Schedule :12:00 on August 22nd ー 22:59 on August 27th (JST) ※Total of 6 days. :1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 :2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) :3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) :Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ■The LR HARMONIE reward card becomes super powerful when the card turns to an X card! :This LR card possesses a skill that skips turns! In addition, use GLR HARMONIE's rebirth material Tuner to reborn her and be able to use her powerful turn skipping skill up to 5 times! ※The LR HARMONIE reward card can be obtained through the following: :• Individual Ranking Top 500 Reward :• 10,000 Individual Point Reward ※The rebirth material Tuner can be obtained through the following: :• Individual Ranking Top 300 Reward ■Reissued LR card added to the Ring Exchange! :The exchange limit for the reissued LR cards in the Ring Exchange has been change to 3 chances! :LR cards that can be reborn are also included in the lineup. This is your chance to improve your battle strategy! Choose and obtain your favorite card! ■Individual Point Reward :Reach certain numbers of individual point and obtain individual point rewards. Accumulate points and obtain extravagant rewards! ※For more details about your individual point rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Point Rewards tab. ■Individual Rank Reward :Compete against other users for rankings based on your total accumulated individual points. :Get into high ranks and obtain Rebirth materials, exclusive event cards and other extravagant rewards! ※For more details about your individual rank rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Rankings tab. ■Ring Exchange :Collect Rings from Bingo battles and exchange them for old Bingo Battle and other exclusive event cards! ※For details about the Ring Exchange, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Ring Exchange tab. ■Double Point Days! :8:00 August 24th ー 22:59 August 24th (JST) 8:00 August 27th ー 22:59 August 27th (JST) :During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Accumulate points as much as you can and aim for high ranks! ■Caution :• Please note that it is not possible to withdraw/expel members from an Alliance from the start of the first round of the Alliance Bingo Battle to 24 hours after the end of the final round. :We hope you enjoy this event! Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times